The industrial age has given rise to a global economy of factories engaged in mass production of various goods. An enormous amount of commerce is transacted in the buying and selling of such goods. While some such goods lose their value with use, e.g., food products, many such goods retain a substantial portion of their value even after use or ownership by another. Such goods are referred to herein as “durable”. A considerable amount of commerce is transacted in the buying and selling of durable goods, particularly used durable goods.
Almost all durable goods are readily identifiable by a standard product identification code (“ID code”) that uniquely identifies the good, particularly those that are mass produced. In the case of computer software, music cassettes or compact discs, videocassettes and digital video discs, the ID code may be a human readable Universal Product Code (“UPC”), a thirteen digit ID code that is widely used to readily identify the good. In the case of books, magazines or other publications, the ID code may be a human readable ten-digit International Standard Book Number (“ISBN”). Other items are more readily identified by a manufacturer or brand name and a model number, as for baseball cards and consumer electronics, e.g., a Sony® KV-3620 television. Some goods may be identifiable by more than one type of ID code.
U.S. application Ser. No. 09/427,958, discloses a method and apparatus for facilitating sales of goods, particularly, used durable goods, by independent parties. In addition, U.S. application Ser. No. 09/427,958, discloses a method for pricing such goods for sale which exploits the fungible and readily identifiable nature of such goods, e.g., by allowing a seller to list a good for sale by identifying it by a product identification code that is affixed to the good and/or its packaging.
Such a method is particularly convenient for sellers of a single item or items which may be easily transported to a computer station so that the seller may read the product identification code from the item and use the computer to enter the product identification code and list the good for sale. The good may be listed for sale by using the computer to transmit the product identification code and related information to the marketplace, e.g., website. Alternatively, the product identification code and/or related information may be transmitted to the entity controlling the marketplace, referred to herein as the marketeer. However, such a method is inadequate for items stored in locations remote from a computer and are not easily transported, e.g., for large items or items stored in large quantities.
Telephone based interfaces for interacting with websites are known. For example, Tellme Networks, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. (URL http://www.tellme.com) has developed a voice-based telephone interface by which users can use certain voice commands to hear information in selected categories that Tellme Networks, Inc. retrieves from the Web and transforms into audio signals. Audium Corp. (formerly Phone2Networks, Inc.) of New York, N.Y. has developed interfaces for using a telephone, rather than a computer, to interact with a website and/or the Internet. For example, Audium Corp. offers services including Phone2Bid to track and bid on an online auction, Phone2Compare (formerly Phone2Books) to get the real time prices from online vendors, and Phone2Quotes to get custom stock portfolio updates. Information regarding these services was available on the World Wide Web at the time of filing of this application at URL http://www.audiumcorp.com/products/